She's My Kind of Rain
by csilove01
Summary: ...she has always been and will be forever more...my kind of rain. entirely in Grissom's POV. song fic 'She's My Kind of Rain' belongs to Tim McGraw


_'She's my kind of rain _

_Like love in a drunken sky _

_She's confetti falling Down all night'_

Its been 3 months, 3 amazing months, walking around with my head in the clouds, weightless emotions washing over me like the tide to the shore, unlike anything I've ever felt before. She carries me through my days, my mind counting down the seconds until I'll see her again, feel her again, kiss her again. I live for the moments when my phone rings and I hear her voice on the other side, the precious moments when I can smell her shampoo before I see her and I know that any second she'll be at my door, and everyday when I get to be there to see the smile on her face when she closes a case is more than I could ever ask for. It's more than any one man deserves, especially a man like me.

_'She sits quietly there _

_Like water in a jar _

_Says, Baby why are you Trembling like you are'  
_

She's the miracle that gets me through every night, once so cold and lonely, now an endless dream wherein I am the meager peasant who through luck and love, trial and failure, mercy and honor, ended up with the beautiful princess with the smile more brilliant than a thousand glowing fireflys againt the dark night sky and the gentle touch of a butterfly perched carefully on the tips of my fingers. My nights are no longer filled with tears of heartache and longing for what would never be mine but instead they gravitate around overpowering love and lust, passion and ecstasy, sights, touches and tastes of what is now mine and what I have given her through demolishing all of my former inhabitions and fears, letting her see what I see every time I look at her...perfection like no other.

_'So I wait _

_And I try _

_I confess like a child'_

I remember the night I finally professed my love to her, after so long of harboring all of those feeling in, locked away, no chance in hell I would have ever let that box be opened, but sitting with her that night, consoling eachother after a particularly emotionally and physically straining case, I had been so overpowered by the love that i felt for her that I had been hiding for nearly 15 years, I couldn't help but confess.

_'She's my kind of rain _

_Like love from a drunken sky _

_Confetti falling down all night _

_She's my kind of rain'_

Like a cleansing water that washes away all of my sins, diminishes my foolish pride, and erases all the sorrow and pain that I have felt, leaving behind the truth and faith in love that I had never truely accepted before her. She's the answer to my each and every prayer and every morning when a awaken with her by my side I thank God for the gift that he has given me. Now, looking back on all the years we've shared, not as a couple but as colleagues, partners, confidants, best friends, I wouldn't trade a single second, a single conversation over dinner after a case, a single shared smile not knowing that one day things would be like they were always meant to be, for anything in the world because the type of connection that we've been able to build and uphold throughout everything we've been through has meant more to me than anything I've ever known. Just having her there got me through things that I'm not sure I could have gotten through otherwise. She's the rain that eases the pain, that drowns out the lies, that helps me escape from the commotions of this life that can so often times get out of hand...she saves me from myself.

_'She's the sun set shadows _

_She's like Rembrandt's light _

_She's the history that's made at night'_

The times I find myself lost with her, in her, looking into her aqua blue eyes, so giving and understanding, never fail to suppres everything negative and wrong surrounding my life. With the smallest caress of her hand, she can make me forget the world. On those nights where we find our hectic lives and busy scheduals overlapping and for moments in time we are the only ones around, her for me and me for her, time seems to stop. I've become addicted to her smell, her kiss, soft and forceful, deep and erotic, every inch of her, inside and out, everything that makes her, her. 

_'She's my lost companion _

_She's my dreaming tree _

_Together in this brief eternity'_

I often find myself wondering, wondering just how someone like me could possibly be with someone like her. The timid, quiet, self-proclaimed 'nerd' who has trouble expressing anything not once scientifically proven has found the love of his life in a beauty queen, with the biggest heart and smartest mind I have ever seen in a woman, not to mention she could have any man she wanted and how she inspires me everyday with her will and strength in facing anything that comes her way, no matter how difficult the situation might be. Sacrificeing anything for the ones she loves.

_'Summer days, winter snows _

_She's all things to behold'_

As I walk down these crowded streets tonight, filled with love and hate, crime and goodness, new beginnings and old ends, I focus in on the woman I see walking toward me, the angel with a dirty face, porcelian skin and strawberry blonde hair, her eyes locked to mine, I would swear that time has completely stopped around us and its only her and I. I've considered where I've been, where I'm at and where I see myself going. Every dream, every fantasy, every look into the future has come to begin and end with her. She's everything I've ever wanted and tonight I know that this is how it's always going to be. So as I draw her into my arms in the stillness of the caous and I see the look in her eyes as I pull the small box from my coat pocket, dropping down to one knee, I finally feel as though my life is complete. Her smile and tears of joy confirm my wildest dreams and I take her into my arms again, knowing that i'll never have to let go.

'Gil...'

'Catherine...'

_'She's my kind of rain _

_Like love from a drunken sky _

_Confetti falling down all night...'_

...she has always been and will be forever more..._my kind of rain_. 

finis


End file.
